Prince who Sings
by RenKirihara
Summary: Kurt is a prince to a rather peaceful kingdom, but with peace comes complications. And who is this new blacksmith? Bad summary, hopefully better story.


**Okay, so this is the first story I've posted in a while. I really hope it's better than I think it is. I know the characters are a little OOC but try and think of them in that time period and it kind of fits. **

"Princes today is the day, are you ready?" Beamed a young maid with long dark hair and a rather large nose.

The two step-brothers looked at her, smiling. "Yes Rachel, may we have a moment?" The almost unnaturally tall brother asked.

"Yes, your majesty." She bowed and backed out the room, her eyes not leaving the tall brown eyed brother.

Once the two were sure the girl was out of the room they returned to their conversation. "Are you sure Kurt? You can never be sure of these things, I mean what about the kingdom?"

"I know Finn, but it's true. I can't pretend it's not anymore. You've become like a true brother to me Finn, and I love you. I simply don't know what will happen, so I had to tell someone... So I told you." The light brown haired brother turned, his blue eyes showing fear and sadness.

Finn smiled, and put a hand on the younger's shoulder. "I understand Kurt. Who else knows?"

"Only two of the maids."

"What two?"

"Mercedes, and Rachel."

Finn nodded then smiled. "Come Kurt, we must go now."

* * *

><p>Kurt nodded, and smiled back at the taller boy. "Thank you Finn."<p>

"Princess, are you well?" A soft voice broke the silence in the carriage.

A girl with long blond hair and bright blue eyes turned her head to the dark haired Hispanic girl who shared the carriage with her. The princess smiled. "Of course I am Santana, I was simply wondering about the window. It's fascinating how it fogs up when you breath on it..."

At this the Hispanic girl chuckled. "So after this meting with Prince Kurt, we shall head to meet Prince Arthur?" The prince asked, gazing out the window.

"I hear Prince Kurt may be a dolphin."

"A what?" Santana, raised her eyebrow.

"Oh nothing Santana." The Princess smiled.

"Yes Princess."

"Santana, you know to call me Brittany."

* * *

><p>"Yes, Brittany..."<p>

"Wesley! Blaine! Someone challenged the prince to a duel!" A dark skinned boy practically yelled running into the smithy.

Two boys turned from what they were doing-which at the moment was a chess game-to look at the boy. "Who challenged Prince Finn today, David?" The black haired boy asked.

"It's not Prince Finn, they challenged his brother, Prince Kurt!"

"What? You've got to be kidding me!"

The boy with the curly brown hair stood. "Who was the challenger?"

"David Karofsky! Come on you two!"

The curly haired boy quickly rushed behind David. "Hey Blaine wait up!" The other boy called.

"Hurry up Wes! We're not waiting for you!" Blaine called back.

"You know the rules. Choose your weapon. Challenger first." The supervisor spoke, his eyes occasionally glancing to the blue eyed prince.

"I chose the longsword." A deep voice said, coming from the tall and mildly heavyset man about the age of the prince, if only a year or so older.

"And the prince?"

Kurt was silent for a moment, deciding what weapon to chose. Murmurs filtered through the crowd, many simply about the impossibility of the Prince winning this duel. A small smile spread over the Prince's lips, before he spoke. "The Poleaxe."

More gasps and murmurs echoed through the crowd. The prince's eyes landed on a curly haired boy who made his way to the front lines of the crowd, and he felt his heart speed up. The boy was unbelievably charming. His brown eyes met with Kurt's, and he suddenly forgot where he was for a moment, but quickly remembered when the large weapon was handed to him. Kurt's blue eyes met the Hazel-Green of his opponent's. He remembered this boy. He had overheard this boy and his comrades mumbling slurs about him to each other. Kurt, lost in thought, almost didn't hear the beginning of the match until the larger boy was coming at him.

The longsword was unsteadily thrust at him, and it was not difficult to block the weapon. Kurt was never one to fight, completely honestly he was terrified, but as soon as he realized how messily his opponent was fighting, his fear slipped away. Kurt was a dancer, not a fighter. David was a knight, not a dancer. Kurt had grace over David's strength, that was why he chose the Poleaxe. Kurt occasionally dueled with Finn, only to improve Finn's skills, never his own. All Kurt could really do was dodge. Kurt suddenly felt at a disadvantage. His fingers trembled on the Poleaxe in his hands. He used the large, yet surprisingly light object as a steadying force.

Kurt suddenly remembered something his mother always told him when she was alive. Kurt was always more of a girl than a boy as a child, and was occasionally harassed because of it. His mother wanted him to be able to stand up for himself more than letting a guard always do it. Kurt's mother had always said, "For men their weak spots are really simple. Go for the knees, it's always an easy way to get them off balance, then you can always hit their neck. It won't hurt them too bad, but you'll win without any bloodshed."

Kurt smiled, and suddenly the lower part of the poleaxe collided with the back of David's knee and he went down. His knee hit the ground, yet his opposite knee bent, keeping him elevated, while the longsword pierced the ground. Using still the bottom of the poleaxe, Kurt hit David in the back of the neck, causing the boy's eyes to widen, and collapse on the ground in front of him. Karofsky was knocked unconscious. Kurt had won.

All eyes in the crowd widened and the area filled with silence. Kurt stood there, shocked at what he had done. He won the match... He... had won the match! Kurt heard Finn and his childhood friend Noah Puckerman cheering, and Kurt felt a smile split his lips. Kurt had won the match.

* * *

><p>"That was so cool!" Wesley practically cheered walking back to the smithy.<p>

David and Blaine laughed at him. "Come on Wes, calm down." David spoke up. "Don't forget we have to get back to work."

Blaine shook his head at his friends but something quickly caught his eye, and he looked over to see the prince kneeling down on the ground, something in his hand. "Guys, I'll be there in a second." Blaine said to his two friends who were too caught up in their foolishness to notice Blaine had even spoken.

Blaine slowly and quietly walked up to the prince and looked over his shoulder. The prince had a few seeds in his palm, lowered down to the ground, a yellow wild canary on his finger eating the seeds. Blaine watched in wonder, and listened to the boy softly sing to the bird.

"_A tout le monde  
>A tout mes amis<br>Je vous aime  
>Je dois partir<br>These are the last words  
>I'll ever speak<br>And they'll set me free"_

Blaine remained quiet and simply watched the glaze eyed prince, who watched as the bird flew off. "Goodbye Pavarotti"

"A warbler sure is an odd sight." Blaine spoke up, making the prince jump slightly and turn. "Oh! Prince!" Blaine bowed, suddenly nervous around the prince, now that he had foolishly drawn attention to himself.

"Please don't bow to me." Kurt said softly, blushing slightly, as he watched Blaine stand up and look at him.

Kurt immediately recalled the boy he had made contact with during the challenge. "You're the new black smith are you not?" Kurt asked, tilting his head slightly, a smile pulling at his lips.

Blaine nodded. "The name is Blaine Anderson, prince."

"Please, just call me Kurt." Kurt smiled.

Blaine looked down, but smiled. "Alright, Kurt." Blaine looked up at the slightly taller boy.

Kurt smiled at him, but the smile quickly faded as his blue eyes followed two men who walked by, sneering comments in his direction. Blaine glared at them. "How dare they speak as such?"

Kurt simply forced a smile again. "Excuse me Blaine, I must go now, I would like to talk to you again some time. You know the small waterfall on the other side of the lake?" Blaine simply nodded. "Would you like to meet me there tonight? Around sundown?"

Blaine thought a moment and nodded, a smile forming on his lips. "It would be a pleasure, prince Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes smiling. "Please, just call me Kurt."

Blaine sat near the waterfall feeling foolish. Had he seriously believed the prince would have gone to the waterfall to spend time with a blacksmith? Fool! But... prince Kurt didn't seem like the kind do act so cruel. He recalled what happened the day Blaine first came to the kingdom. He was badly wounded and a group of knights would not let him pass freely.

_ "Come on, queer one! You think we're going to let you enter here?" One had said about to draw his sword on Blaine._

_ "David." A soft but strong voice said. The boy who had said the knight's name was about a year younger than Blaine, with eyes the color of the ocean. "I do believe you have more important matters to attend to than disturbing a passerby, let alone an injured one." The boy said. _

_ The two knights glared at the boy, and looked as if they were about to attack him in stead of Blaine. "Or shall my father hear of your newest shortcoming?" _

_ Neither lowered their glare but began to walk away. "Yes Prince Kurt." The dark skinned knight said, while the other refused to open his mouth._

_ Once they were out of sight the Prince let out a sigh, and put a hand on his chest in relief the men had fled. The prince turned to Blaine and held out his hand. "Here, let me help you stand." He said with a smile. _

_ Blaine nodded and took the Prince's hand. Once standing Blaine got a closer look at the Prince. "Goodness, I'll be paying for this, but it was worth it. I'm Kurt." Kurt smiled as he introduced himself, and Blaine swore at that moment, he had seen heaven. _

Blaine was ripped from his thoughts by the sound of stumbling, and heavy breathing. Blaine stood quickly to look at whomever invaded his thoughts, only to see the subject of them. "Prince Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed at the sight of the prince, on his knees, holding his shoulders. His tunic lightly ripped around the neck, a split lip, and tears tracked down his cheeks.

Blaine quickly dropped beside the Prince. "Kurt! Kurt what happened!"

Through a few sobs he forced out three words. "Karofsky... he... he..."

Blaine suddenly wrapped his arms around the prince, status escaping his mind, all he could think of was whatever David did, he would regret it. "I thought it had ended..." Kurt whispered once he finished sobbing into Blaine's tunic.

"Kurt... could you... what happened?" Blaine whispered as carefully as he could.

Kurt took a deep breath. "He... he tried to violate me..."

All Blaine could see was red. He didn't know Kurt well, but Kurt was a pure person. It was obvious in everything he did, and Kurt was royalty to boot. Why would anyone try such a thing? "It's been years, years that he's tortured me, hit me, threatened me, and I though it was finally gone... he does this... My god... what is wrong with me?" Kurt rambled, holding his head, more tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Kurt, Kurt there is nothing wrong with you."

"No, no, I shouldn't have let any of this happen."

"Kurt!" Blaine put his hands on Kurt's cheeks forcing him to look at him. "This is not your fault. He didn't manage to actually do anything did he?"

Kurt tried to look down, but Blaine's gentle grip on his face wouldn't let him. "Did he?"

Kurt whispered out in a breath. "No."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug. "Thank god."

"Blaine... I deserved it... everything he has ever done to me I deserved."

"Kurt! Why on earth would you say that!"

"Because... I don't fancy women... I... I fancy men." Kurt readied himself to be pushed away, the be insulted to be called queer and be reported, but Blaine only held him tighter.

"You don't deserve that treatment." Blaine whispered in his ear.

Kurt felt unbelievably weak in Blaine's arms. "Wha- why didn't you push me away?" Kurt's voice broke as he tried not to cry.

"Because you're not the only one. Because I am the same way." Blaine muttered to the crying prince.

Kurt looked up at him with wide eyes, and Blaine simply smiled. "We should fix up that lip, huh?"

It had been a few weeks since Blaine and Kurt came out to each other and the two had become close friends. David had not made another attempt, but Kurt was still on edge. "KURT!" The maid Mercedes called rushing into Kurt's room as he dressed one morning.

"Yes Mercedes?" Kurt asked as he adjusted his pants.

The maid skipped in smiling, her dark hair bouncing as she did, singing with a soft kind smile on her face.

"_In a courtyard  
>Used to sing as loud as he could<br>Locked away here  
>He's been quiet, lovely and good<br>But no one listens now  
>He lost his voice<br>He had no choice..."_

Kurt smiled as she sang and joined in on the chorus, smiling at her widely.

"_**If you sing loud and clear  
>Someone passing by will surely hear you<br>No you can't be afraid  
>If you ever want somebody near you<br>If you sing loud and clear  
><strong>__**Someone passing by will surely hear you  
><strong>__**No you can't be afraid..."**_

The two held their hands and sang dancing around slightly, and Kurt took the next lyrics.

"**Tore the curtain  
>Put her hand outside of the frame<br>Let her hair down  
>Sat all day and nobody came<br>But when the sun went down  
>The stars came out<br>She heard them shout**

_**If you sing loud and clear  
>Someone passing by will surely hear you<br>No you can't be afraid  
>If you ever want somebody near you<br>If you sing loud and clear  
>Someone passing by will surely hear you<br>No you can't be afraid**_

_**But when the sun went down  
>The stars came out<br>She heard them shout **_

_**If you sing loud and clear  
>Someone passing by will surely hear you<br>No you can't be afraid  
>If you ever want somebody near you<br>If you sing loud and clear  
>Someone passing by will surely hear you<br>No you can't be afraid"**_

Once the two finished Kurt smiled at Mercedes. "What was that all about Cedes?" He asked smiling.

"I haven't heard you sing in so long, Kurtsie. I missed singing with you." Mercedes said.

"Kurt!" Rachel rushed in grinning. "Were you singing just now?" She asked.

Kurt laughed. "Has it really been that long?" Kurt asked.

The two maids nodded, but grinned. "I'll be sure to sing more often then. Now could you tell me if my visitor has arrived yet?"

Both shook their head no. "He hasn't come yet, but as soon as he does we will be sure to send him up." Rachel said.

"Thank you girls. I still have one more day until I meet the princess correct?" Kurt asked, and watched as the girls nodded sadly.

"Prince! She's here!" Mercedes said rushing to Kurt who sat in the garden, and was previously chatting with Blaine.

At the news, Kurt looked at Blaine. "Could you take Blaine out as you bring her here?" He asked, and watched as Mercedes nodded.

Moments later an undeniably beautiful blonde woman and a darker skinned girl walked out with Mercedes. Kurt stood, and bowed courtly to the woman he recognized from the portrait as Princess Brittany. "Princess Brittany I trust your travel was pleasant." Kurt said.

Brittany smiled. "Santana, you may leave us."

Santana left, and jumped as she saw three people spying from the doorway, and one quickly pulled her over to them. "Shh." The dark haired girl shushed her. "We are watching those two, join us." Mercedes whispered.

"Whose the hobbit?" Santana asked.

Blaine simply looked at her with an irritated blank expression. "shh!" Rachel repeated straining to hear the two.

"Prince Kurt, is it true, the rumors?" Brittany asked, sitting across the table from him.

"It all depends on what rumors you mention." Kurt said his eyes not leaving the blond.

Brittany just smiled as always. "That you are a dolphin?"

Kurt was taken aback, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion as he sat back in the chair. "May I ask... what that means?" Kurt said slowly.

Brittany's smile never left her lips. "That you fancy other men!" There was cheer in her voice, and a child-like simplicity.

Kurt was silent for a moment. "Yes, Princess Brittany, it is true."

"I'm glad." Brittany said, making Kurt even more confused. "That you can be so sure of yourself. I'm quite confused myself..." Brittany explained. "I love Santana, but they don't like it."

Kurt smiled after a moment. "I understand." He said. "I hope you may find yourself happy with her."

"Why do you look so sad?" Brittany asked suddenly to the smiling Kurt. "You smile, but you're not happy."

"You're very wise Princess Brittany."

"Will you be my friend?" Brittany asked suddenly. "I don't have many friends, be my friend?"

Kurt smiled more, and nodded. "Now that we're friends, can you call me Brittany?"

Kurt nodded, a smile not leaving his face.

"_Here you sit on your high-backed chair  
>Wonder how the view is from there<br>I wouldn't know 'cause I like to sit  
>Upon the floor, yeah upon the floor"<em>

Brittany began to sing softly smiling at him, her voice was beautiful, just like she was. Her smile never gone from her lips, her simple kindness radiated from her like her beauty.

"**If you like we could play a game  
>Let's pretend that we are the same<br>But you will have to look much closer  
>Than you do, closer than you do<strong>

_**And I'm far too tired to stay here anymore  
>And I don't care what you think anyway<br>'Cause I think you were wrong about me  
>Yeah what if you were, what if you were..."<strong>_

The two harmonized beautifully, their lips turned up in smiles.

"_And what if I'm a snowstorm burning _  
><strong>What if I'm a world unturning <strong>  
><em>What if I'm an ocean, far too shallow, much too deep <em>  
><strong>What if I'm the kindest demon <strong>  
><em>Something you may not believe in <em>  
><strong>What if I'm a siren singing gentlemen to sleep..."<strong>

The two watched each other as they sang, it was honestly shocking how easily Kurt could make friends, how envious other men would be, but there he was. Prince Kurt singing with a Princess he would never marry, but a friend he already knows he would be close to.

"_**You don't know me  
>Never will, never will<br>I'm outside your picture frame  
>And the glass is breaking now<br>You can't see me  
>Never will, never will<br>If you're never gonna see**_

_What if I'm a snowstorm burning **  
><strong>_**What if I'm a world unturning ****_  
><em>**_What if I'm an ocean, far too shallow, much too deep __**  
><strong>_**What if I don't know who I am**

_Would that keep us both from trying_

**To find out but when you have**

_**Be sure to let me know..."**_

The two stopped singing, stood and hugged each other. "Promise to write?" Brittany asked.

Kurt smiled. "I promise Brittany."

Brittany hugged him again, only tighter this time. "Be happy Kurt. Please?"

Kurt smiled slightly. "I promise." Kurt repeated. Once the two had pulled apart he spoke again "So, will you be staying here for a short time?"

Brittany shrugged, and for a moment Kurt realized just how much they never seemed like royalty... he liked it that way. "May I?" Brittany asked.

Kurt smiled. "Mercedes! Rachel!" He called, knowing the two were at the door spying. The two rushed out to him and bowed. Kurt simply chuckled. "Set up Princess Brittany and her company rooms. They will be staying for a few days."

"Prince Kurt, are you sure of this?" Santana asked him, her eyes tight in a slight glare.

Kurt smiled at her. "I am very sure, it is a daily act here, please calm yourself." Kurt said, and let the girls take her back into the castle.

Brittany smiled as she looked around the village. Finn, Kurt, and Brittany all went for the noon walk that Kurt and Finn always went on. The three walked across the village talking about the simplicities and casual things. It was Brittany's last day in Lima village and she requested to accompany them on the walk. "Prince Finn!" Puck called rushing over to them, smiling. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Finn asked.

Puck smiled more. "Azumo and Karofsky have challenged a double duel!"

Finn was taken aback. "Against whom!"

Puck looked at him, then Kurt. "You and your brother."

"Wh-what! For when?" Kurt asked rushed.

"As soon as possible."

"I don't understand what's going on?" Brittany asked.

Finn and Kurt almost forgot the blonde was there and both looked at her. "Here in Lima we allow duels between people as long as they are fair and supervised. Sometimes they are even against Kurt and I." Finn explained.

Brittany blinked. "So my little dolphin has to fight?"

Blaine suddenly ran up to them. "Prince Kurt!" He called running up to them. "Have you heard?"

Kurt looked at him, his heart racing, and nodded. Blaine's eyes showed worry for Kurt. "Come on Kurt... lets go get it over with..." Finn said.

Kurt nodded. "Brittany, you should go back to the castle..."

"No." Brittany said sure of herself. "I have to be there for Kurtsie."

Puck and Finn chuckled at the nickname, but Kurt nodded. "Lets go..."

"Kurt." Blaine whispered, his hand resting softly on Kurt's arm. "Remember what you did before. You beat him before. You can do it again. He has no power over you."

Kurt nodded at him, but there was fear in his eyes. "I believe in you Kurt."

Kurt felt another hand on him and turned to see him step-brother. "Ready Kurt?"

Kurt nodded again. "Lets go." The slightly shorter boy said.

The two brothers walked into the ring, standing strong. The two assumed the image of the future of the kingdom at that time. The two knew that now was the time to prove themselves. "Weapons, chosen this time by the princes."

"Longsword." Finn said.

Since the first time Kurt had fought, the two realized, there would be many more. Soon Kurt had been practicing offense more than defense. They learned his strengths were his speed and grace. Poleaxe was the first weapon he fought with, but it's mass threw off his balance and speed. He was better with a smaller weapon, soon they found his perfect weapon. "Elbow Sword."

There was a gasp. It was foolish now that Kurt thought about it. Now David and Azimo would choose long range weapons. "Dagger." David said.

Kurt was taken by surprise, possibly David chose it due to the fact the Long Sword was no longer an option. "Axe." Azimo said. A predictable weapon for the large man.

Kurt took a breath. 'Just like practice...' He thought to calm himself.

"BEGIN!"

The crowd was silent, the only thing that could be heard were the breaths taken, and slowly moving feet of the four in battle. Kurt's eyes were glued to David, and the gaze was returned. Suddenly the larger boy thrust himself toward Kurt, dagger ready. Kurt quickly maneuvered himself around the dagger.

The news had obviously spread quickly. The maids from the castle and Santana were suddenly in the crowd around Brittany and Blaine, all watching. Brittany began singing, her voice surprisingly dark and somehow fitting with non-existing background music.

"_The dreamer and the wine  
>Poet without a rhyme<br>A widowed writer, torn apart by chains of Hell"_

Santana began singing after her.

"One last perfect verse  
>Is still the same old song<br>Oh Christ, how I hate what I have become"

They watched as the fight was at another standstill, and this time Mercedes and Rachel joined them in singing.

"_**Take me home"**_

The fight quickly began again as Blaine, Puck, Wesley and David joined singing the song.

"Getaway, runaway, fly away  
>Lead me astray, to dreamer's hideaway<br>I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more  
>I cannot die, I, a whore for the cold world<br>Forgive me,  
>I have but two faces<br>One for the world,  
>One for God<br>Save me  
>I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more<br>I cannot die, I, a whore for the cold world"

While the boys sang Azimo had started it this time, aiming for Kurt. Finn had quickly collided the long sword with Azimo's axe, drawing his attention to Finn. David took the chance to jump at Kurt. Kurt's elbow sword collided with the dagger. The two moved in an almost dance-like way. Smooth dodges and rough thrusts. Kurt felt his heart race as the two danced around each other, barely attacking the other.

While the two danced, Finn and Azimo fought powerfully. The sound of crashing metal rang through the air. The two tried their hardest to not be touched by the others weapon. Neither managed to land a blow. A slight scream rang out and all eyes went back to Kurt and Dave. The scream was not of pain but of anger. A small cut had formed across David's left cheek.

The four were brought to a slight standstill in shock of what had just happened.

"_**My home was there and then  
>Those meadows of heaven<br>Adventure-filled days  
>One with every smiling face"<strong>_

Rachel's voice rang out, soon followed up by Mercedes.

"**Please, no more words  
>Thoughts from a severed head<br>No more praise  
>Tell me once my heart goes right<strong>

_**Take me home"**_

The standstill did not last long, soon the four were only swift moves and sounds of metal clashing against metal. No longer was it only the small group singing, but the whole crowd with passion.

"Getaway, runaway, fly away  
>Lead me astray, to dreamer's hideaway<br>I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more  
>I cannot die, I, the whore for the cold world<br>Forgive me, I have but two faces  
>One for the world,<br>One for God  
>Save me<br>I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more  
>I cannot die, I, a whore for the cold world<br>Whore for the cold world  
>Whore for the cold world!"<p>

The four all received at least one blow, but none of them stopped or dropped. Kurt's mind raced, being pushed by pure adrenaline and anger from what David had taken from him. His whole life was haunted by that man, and now he was fighting to bring it back. Kurt once managed to get the knife from David, but it was quickly recovered.

Finn and Azimo had quickly become tired from their large weapons. Their arms were burning from the swings, and the sudden screams from the men in the crowd fueled an angry passion in all four of them.

"Second robber to the right of Christ  
>Cut in half - infanticide<br>The world will rejoice today  
>As the crows feast on the rotting poet<br>Everyone must bury their own  
>No pack to bury the heart of stone<br>Now he's home in Hell, serves him well  
>Slain by the bell, tolling for his farewell"<p>

At one point David had simply punched Kurt in the cheek, making the smaller boy stumble backward, not used to the pain. The yelling of the crowd made him lose the feeling of pain and his adrenaline spiked, and quickly the prince's fist collided with David's nose. While the larger man stumbled back holding his bloody nose, Kurt swung his leg his foot smashing against David's cheek. David did not fall. His bruit strength let him shake off the hit and he quickly went to stab the prince.

Azimo's axe slammed against the long sword sending the weapon into the air, and piercing the ground. Finn looked at Azimo in shock but before he could go to retrieve the weapon, Azimo fell forward, gripping his axe. The large man turned in anger, looking back at Kurt who stood still in slight shock at what he had just done. Kurt's left elbow sword gleamed a thin layer of blood. Suddenly the prince was surrounded by two men, much larger than himself, angry and bleeding, who wanted no more than to hurt the boy, maybe even kill him. "Azimo!" Finn yelled, and when the larger man turned he saw the prince standing with his weapon again.

"_**The morning dawned upon this altar  
>Remains of the dark passion play<br>Performed by his friends without shame  
>Spitting on his grave as they came<strong>_

Getaway, runaway, fly away  
>Lead me astray, to dreamer's hideaway<br>I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more  
>I cannot die, I, the whore for the cold world<br>Forgive me, I have but two faces  
>One for the world,<br>One for God save me  
>I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more<br>I cannot die, I, a whore for the cold world  
>Whore for the cold world<br>Whore for the cold world!"

The four were back to two versus two, Finn fueled with a new anger. How dare Azimo try and attack his step-brother! Kurt was still shaking but lost it quickly as he fought with David. As he watched the man's eyes while they fought he was filled with anger unmatchable by any standard. The sound of metal on metal filled the air along with the song. Kurt tried his hardest to not become sloppy, but he began to feel tired. It was already almost ten minutes of fighting. His muscles screamed for him to stop, but his mind screamed that if he did, he would surely be killed. Finn's sword suddenly sliced through Azimo's arm, causing the man to drop his axe, and fall to his knees holding his arm. Finn held his sword to Azimo's neck. "PRINCE FINN HAS DEFEATED HIS CHALLENGER!" The overseer yelled over the sound of the crowd.

Kurt and David were still in the mists of battle. The two almost refused to let the other get a good hit in. One was always stuck dodging, and it were almost as if the two were taking turns. Suddenly David ripped his dagger across the front of Kurt's tunic, the prince just barely able to back up before it sliced through his skin. Kurt suddenly felt a rush of fear mixing with anger, and the prince found himself unable to think straight. "I want my innocence back!" Kurt screamed before he sliced across David's chest, making the man fall back. The shock mixing with the pain as David starred up at the boy who he terrorized.

The area had gone completely silent, the overseer not even speaking to announce the winner, as he should. The crowd's song had ended just before Finn had defeated Azimo, and all had watched Kurt fight in silence.

"**And I demand, **

**You put my heart back in my hand**

**and wipe it clean**

**from the mess you made of me**

**and I require**

**you make me free from this desire**

**and when you leave**

**I better be the innocent **

**I used to be!"**

Kurt sang in a low voice, his elbow sword to David's neck, showing just how badly he wished to take the man's life. Kurt suddenly pulled back and dropped his elbow sword, and took long heavy breaths. "PRINCE KURT HAS DEFEATED HIS CHALLENGER!"

Kurt let out a long and slow breath, his toes skimming the water. "You okay?" He heard a voice almost whisper from behind him.

Kurt turned quickly and looked at his company. Blaine smiled at him and sat beside the prince. "Yeah." Kurt said looking at the water. "Well, accept for a few small bruises, cuts, and scars, well I'm fine."

Blaine smiled at him. "That was amazing by the way. Everyone is so proud of you both."

Kurt looked down, trying to keep a smile. "Thanks..."

Blaine looked at the prince. "What is it?" Blaine asked, putting a hand on Kurt's knee.

"I'm conflicted." Kurt whispered, looking at the water. "I'm a prince. I'm supposed to be able to keep the line going... I'll never be able to do that... I'm disappointing everyone in everything I do."

Blaine looked at the water.

"_Willow, weep for me _

_Bow your tallest tree _

_Down to the infamous hands _

_Of someone no one understands"_

As Blaine sang softly, Kurt looked at him, his heart pounding.

"_I'm not unique in this _

_It's based on none but my mistake_

_At night I lie awake _

_Thinking of all the hearts I'd happily break"_

Kurt watched as Blaine took his hand, both their pulses racing.

"_**It's cruel I know **_

_**At least they tell me so **_

_**Well someone lock me up and throw away the key **_

_**Because I'm not ashamed, oh no **_

_**Oh, willow**_

_**That I only write love songs **_

_**To those whom I don't love **_

_**I only reach for him **_

_**Who's tied to someone else's glove **_

_**That which I hold inside **_

_**Which I admire and deride **_

_**Which I protect and hide is yours"**_

The two harmonized beautifully, eyes never leaving each others, until Kurt began to sing, turning his eyes down to the water.

"**Willow, weep for me **

**Don't think I don't see**

**This life I'm living in two**

**But still it's something I must do**

**I'm not unique in this **

**Nor am I special, sweet or kind **

**I court a thousand smiles **

**Yet I keep my own to hide behind**

_**It's cruel I know **_

_**At least they tell me so **_

_**Well someone lock me up and throw away the key **_

_**Because I'm not ashamed, oh no **_

_**Oh, willow **_

_**That I only write love songs **_

_**To those whom I don't love **_

_**I only reach for him **_

_**Who's tied to someone else's glove **_

_**That which I hold inside **_

_**Which I admire and deride **_

_**Which I protect and hide is yours..."**_

The two watched each other as they finished. "So what does that mean?" Kurt whispered.

The two remained silent as the question hovered in the air. Neither dared to speak, but neither were able to, before Mercedes ran up. "Prince Kurt! Prince Kurt!" Kurt stood, seeing her panic. "Your father He needs you!" Without hesitation Kurt ran off with his maid.

Kurt strode into his father's room where the man sat reading. "Father?" Kurt asked tentatively.

Burt looked up at his son and smiled. "Kurt! There you are! I heard about the duel today! I'm very proud of you. Now Kurt, I am to be going on a trip for a short time. The neighboring city has been searching for their missing prince and have requested my assistance."

Kurt looked at his father confused. "Could you not send a servant? This sounds like a trap..." Kurt spoke his mind.

"True, but I want to set a base of trust between us, that is why I wish to go myself." Burt said.

"Then take Finn or I with you." Kurt pressed.

"Tell me Kurt, how do you think you would do me any good out there? If it were a trap I can't risk you or your brother."

"Dad..."

"That's enough Kurt. You may go now."

With that Kurt left his mind racing. "Missing Prince?" Kurt whispered to himself, confused.

"Oh..." Was all Blaine said when Kurt had told him what his father had said.

Kurt looked over to him, and tilted his head slightly. "What's wrong, Blaine?" Kurt watched as Blaine let out a long sigh.

"Kurt I need to tell you something... Do you remember last year when I first came here? You stood up for me in front of some knights?" Kurt nodded. "That night, I had run from my life. The missing prince... is me."

Kurt's eyes didn't leave Blaine, and slowly he began to smile. "I'm not surprised at all." Blaine looked at him shocked. "There was always something about you Blaine, I could never pin-point exactly what it was, but that's it. You just had this air about you where it seemed you wanted to change things, and were capable of it." Kurt looked down suddenly. "I'm sorry, that sound's silly.

Blaine blinked. "You're not upset in any way?" Kurt simply looked over the water of the lake and shook his head.

"But what now Blaine? They're looking for you... and I'm starting to get the feeling this won't end well..." Kurt whispered. "I can't risk my father going, the kingdom cannot function without him. If anything were to happen to him..." Kurt sighed. "I don't want you to go back there Blaine. I don't."

Blaine watched the battle wage in the prince's eyes on what to do. Blaine simply put his hand on Kurt's. "Things will work out. Trust me, Kurt."

"Kurt? What are you doing?" Finn asked, standing at the doorway to the stables as his brother readied his horse.

"I'm going to Dalton, to clear things up with their king." Kurt explained smoothly.

Finn just looked at him. "Wasn't your father supposed to do that?" Kurt let out a sigh and looked at his step-brother.

"Finn, we can't risk him going. If he goes it's likely something will happen, and if it does, the kingdom will fall to chaos." Kurt was known to over react, but for once, Finn noticed he wasn't. "I'm going in his stead."

"But Kurt, what if something happens to you?" Finn asked watching Kurt mount his horse.

Kurt looked down. "The kingdom has a prince who can carry on the line past his own generation." And with that Kurt went off through the village and out the gate, as Finn watched him disappear.

"HE WHAT!" Burt screamed, Carole running to his side to try and calm him down. Finn only looked down as he told his step-father what Kurt had just done.

"He said it shouldn't be risked for you to go. I couldn't stop him." Finn tried to explain but Burt only became more enraged.

"Why didn't you stop him!"

"Because you can't stop Kurt Hummel once he's made up his mind. You know that." With Finn's words the room became silent.

"You're right..." Burt whispered. "I just hope nothing happens..."

Three weeks had passed and there was no sign of Kurt. The village had grown quiet and less lively with the time he was gone. No one sang. No one dueled, and there were no more midday walks. Once particularly cold day a messenger rushed to the castle. "Sir! Sir! A messenger from Dalton!" Rachel rushed into the room where Burt, Finn, and Carole we're all seated.

Burt stood immediately, and waited as the messenger walked in. The time it takes to travel from Dalton to Lima was one day by foot, and half by horseback. The messenger looked tired, as he bowed a greeting, handing a scroll to Burt. Burt quickly unrolled the scroll and something fell from it. It was Kurt's mother's ring. The one Kurt always wore.

_ King Burt,_

_ We have taken your son. At the moment he is perfectly unharmed, but we cannot promise for him to remain in that state. Our situation is simple. You find and return our Prince, or yours dies. We give you two weeks. _

_ Sincerely, King Everett. _

The room was quiet, as all took in the information. Kurt was a fool for going, but he was right, it would have been worse if Burt had gone.

"Blaine! Blaine!" Rachel ran into the smithy seeing the boy hammering some metal.

Blaine looked up at Rachel, and the urgency in her eyes had him stop completely. "Rachel what is it?" Blaine asked, his heart pounding

"Kurt." Rachel said in a broken voice. "They have him... They said to find their prince or Kurt would be killed!" Rachel held back sobs as she finally said the words aloud. Blaine could hear what Kurt had said to him right before he left.

_ "Blaine. I'm not a child. I know what I'm doing is risky, but I don't want you to worry." Kurt said in a soft voice. _

_ "But Kurt, this is because of me, I should simply return." Blaine was silenced by one of Kurt's __looks. _

_ "Blaine, I don't want you to go. You're happy here are you not?" Kurt questioned, and watched as Blaine nodded._

_ "I am."_

_ "Then you should not leave." Kurt smiled, before reaching for something hanging from his saddle. "Here, take care of him will you? He seems to like it here." _

_ Kurt had handed him a small cage with the yellow Canary Blaine recognized as Pavaratti. Two day's later Pavaratti died. _

A week had almost passed and Blaine still had yet to turn himself in. He was conflicted. He knew he should turn himself in to save Kurt, he wanted to. Yet every time he was going to he heard Kurt's voice. _"I don't want you to..."_ Blaine sat where he and Kurt would meet, his mind racing. 'If they were keeping him held there they wouldn't keep him in the castle. It would be too easy for him to escape...' Blaine thought, not sure where his mind was going with this. 'They would keep him in the tower off in the other woods...' Suddenly Blaine knew what to do.

Kurt sat in the cold tower, looking out from the window to the expansive forest. It had almost been five weeks since he was put in that tower and things had begun to look grim. The view was amazing that was for sure, but everything seemed so different. He could see the road from Dalton to Lima from the tower, but apparently you could not see the tower from the road. For the first few days, Kurt held hope that someone would be able to find him, after the first week that hope began to fade, after the second week, he had stopped singing, after the third week, he began to feel desperate. One early cold morning Kurt began to sing, a song he remembered from when his mother was alive, but with a small change of the lyrics...

"He's locked up with a spinning wheel  
>he can't recall what it was like to feel<br>he says, "This room's gonna be my grave  
>And there's no one who can save me,"<br>he sits down to his colored thread  
>he knows lovers waking up in their beds<br>he says, "How long can I live this way  
>Is there someone I can pay to let me go?"<br>'Cause I'm half sick of shadows  
>I want to see the sky<br>Everyone else can watch as the sun goes down  
>So why can't I<br>And it's raining  
>And the stars are falling from the sky<br>And the wind  
>And the wind I know it's cold<br>I've been waiting  
>For the day I will surely die<br>And it's here  
>And it's here for I've been told<br>That I'll die before I'm old  
>And the wind I know it's cold..."<p>

He looked out the window and his eyes focused on a man on his horse, galloping down the road from Lima. Kurt felt his heart break as he recognized the man as Blaine.

"he looks up to the mirrored glass  
>he sees a handsome horse and rider pass<br>he says, "This man's gonna be my death  
>'Cause he's all I ever wanted in my life<br>And I know he doesn't know my name  
>And that all the boys are all the same to him<br>But still I've got to get out of this place  
>'Cause I don't think I can face another night<br>Where I'm half sick of shadows  
>And I can't see the sky<br>Everyone else can watch as the tide comes in  
>So why can't I..."<p>

Kurt couldn't stand it, his voice broke and he began to sob again. He did not want Blaine to come, because he knew it wouldn't change anything. He recalled what one of the men who took him there said. "Don't worry, this place is just for show, even if they do bring the Prince back, we're still going to kill you."

Kurt let out a slow sigh trying to stop his tears... he wanted his corpse to be beautiful. As he began to search the tower for rope. He wasn't going to let someone else take his life. If it were his time, he would do it himself. There were no knives in the tower, after he attacked someone with one they were all removed. Kurt took his time tying the noose, his fingers trembling slightly. For a moment he thought, maybe he shouldn't end it this way... Maybe he should fight back... In the moment he stopped to consider, a slam echoed through the tower, and someone had entered through the locked door. Kurt turned quickly, the rope falling forgotten on the floor as ocean eyes met chocolate eyes. "Kurt..." Blaine whispered brokenly.

Blaine took in Kurt's appearance. His hair was slightly skewed, eyes deep and bright. His clothes hung from him loosely, showing the weight he had lost in such a short time. There were small rips on his tunic and occasional blood stains. There was a split in his soft pink lips and he also stood like he was about to defend himself. Blaine blinked at the sight. "Blaine.." Kurt looked at the other boy, his eyes growing wet.

Kurt almost blushed at how Blaine looked. He looked older. His hair slightly wild from riding, the curls falling on his forehead. His face was darker with short facial hair, but past this Blaine's eyes looked full of emotion. He didn't know who moved. Neither of them did, but suddenly they were holding each other tightly, and it felt like there was no other thing in the world but the two of them. "Blaine, why did you come here?" Kurt managed to whisper.

"Because I knew if I didn't they would kill you." Blaine whispered, his voice sounding broken. "I couldn't let that happen..."

Kurt suddenly pulled back and looked at the slightly shorter man. "But Blaine, what will you do now?"

Blaine tried to chuckle. "You say that a lot Kurt... I was going to return to Dalton..." Kurt's heart dropped, but he remained looking at Blaine.

"Kurt... we should try and join Dalton and Lima..." Blaine whispered. Kurt was slightly surprised and confused.

"Blaine... does... I don't want to be assuming anything here... what do you mean... how do you plan to achieve this?" Kurt asked suddenly flustered.

"Kurt, I want to be with you." Blaine framed Kurt's face with his hands. "I want to be with you in every way, I want to marry you... and we can bring together two small kingdoms while we do it too." Kurt's face suddenly grew hot, his heart beating rapidly. Blaine suddenly realized what he had done. "Oh my god, Kurt I'm sorry... you probably don't even... I'm sorry... I"

"Blaine. Shut up, and kiss me." Kurt said, his chest feeling as if it were about to explode. Blaine grinned, and quickly complied.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck pulling himself closer to the other boy. "Blaine, we need to arrange this like the future rulers of two kingdoms, as it should be done. Or else we wont be taken seriously." Blaine nodded.

"This will be difficult considering you will be marrying the prince of the kingdom that has held you captive." Blaine said, the weight of the fact weighing down the two boys.

"It will happen, I swear on my late mother's grave that I will make it happen." Kurt said, not sure if he should have said that, but after a moment a smile spread Blaine's lips.

"Go Kurt. Return to Lima. I will sort things out here." Blaine said simply.

Kurt rode through Lima, head high. The sun had just risen, and crowds had began to form for the morning, but all distracted by the prince. Most had heard what had happened and all rejoiced at the sight of the prince. Normally Kurt would smile and spend time with the people, but he was on a mission. He did not slow his pace, he continued on quickly. He needed to see his father. "Kurt you're back!" Was the first think he heard when he went to talk to his father.

"Yes Finn, I'm back, and I need to talk to my father." Kurt said, his voice adopting a professional tone. Finn nodded and the two went to find Kurt's father.

"Kurt!" Burt stood suddenly and rushed over to his son, embracing him tightly. "Kurt! You're back! Oh my god, Kurt, how?"

Kurt looked his father in the eye seriously. "The prince of the Dalton Kingdom saved me, father." Kurt watched Burt's taken aback expression. "The prince had become my friend when he lived here in Lima. He saved my life, and father, I plan to marry him, and join the kingdoms."

Burt stared at his son. "You can't be serious son..."

"I am father. Think about it, with the two kingdom's joined there would be no more battles between us and them. Their kingdom is on the edge of collapse, and we ourselves are teetering on the edge as well." Kurt looked at his father, his eyes conveying his seriousness.

"But Kurt..." Burt let out a sigh. "How do you feel about this... personally?" Kurt blushed a moment, his eyes leaving his father for but a moment.

"I love him..." Kurt almost whispered. "It's true this is mostly me being selfish and wanting to be with him..." Burt couldn't help but smile, sometimes Kurt was so much like his mother.

"Kurt, shall we begin the arrangements?" Carol spoke up from behind Burt, making Kurt grin like a fool.

"Prince you have returned!" A maid called in joy when Blaine entered his father's dwelling.

Blaine looked at his father seriously. His father had grown week, his frailty visible in even the way others carried themselves around him. "Father, I plan to marry and take the crown." Blaine said simply. Silence filled the room after he spoke, and Everett smiled in his bed.

"Who is the princess?" Everett spoke, his voice as week as everything else about him.

"I am going to wed the prince of Lima, and join the two kingdoms." Blaine stood tall, and watched his father's horror struck expression. "And father you are incapable of stopping me."

Many days and many messengers later the final formal meeting before the wedding was to be held in Dalton. Kurt stood in front of his reflection attempting to fix his hair around the crown he had to ware on formal occasions as such. His heart was pounding and his fingers were trembling. "Kurt." A soft voice filled the room. Kurt turned and saw Mercedes standing at the door smiling. "You look fine honey, trust me." She walked up to him and slightly adjusted his vest, before flattening it out slightly.

Kurt smiled. "It's actually going to happen." Mercedes beamed at her friend.

"I'm so happy for you honey." Mercedes smiled, and almost cried as she was suddenly hugged by her friend.

"You're my best friend Mercedes, I hope you know that." Kurt whispered in his friend's ear.

The date had finally arrived. Kurt stood in his room, as Mercedes and Rachel fawned over him as he prepared. Kurt was grinning, his heart pounding hard in his chest. He was extremely nervous, and extremely happy. "Girls, girls." He laughed. "It's almost time."

Kurt took one more look in his reflection. He was draped in a soft blue, just as the brides were during that time. Kurt had insisted to keep to traditions as such. Small flowers were braided in the back of his hair, and it was times like this he was happy about the small amount of growth that had formed there. "You look amazing Kurt." Rachel smiled at him.

Kurt smiled at her, and pulled the maid into a hug. "Thank you Rachel." Burt walked into the room and took a look at his son.

"Kurt... You look..." Burt smiled. Kurt grinned at his father.

"Is it time?" Kurt asked simply. Burt smiled and nodded at his son.

The ceremony went in a blur, but the moment Blaine set eyes on Kurt, time seemed to stop. Blaine swore his heart stopped as he watched the thin man walk toward him, eyes shining. Blaine could only stare as Kurt stood in front of him, a hair falling over his eye. Blaine brushed his fingers across Kurt's forehead, pushing the hair back. "You're beautiful..." Blaine whispered.

"Blaine Anderson, vis accípere Kurt Hummel, hic præséntern in tuum legítimum marítum iuxta ritum sanctæ matris Ecclésiæ?" The priest spoke, his voice echoing in Latin.

Blaine did not look away from Kurt as he spoke his reply, the smile not leaving his face. "Volo."

"Kurt Hummel, vis accipere, Blaine Anderson, hic præséntern in tuum legítimum marítum iuxta ritum sanctæ matris Ecclésiæ?" The priest repeated for the other man, something he had never previously done.

Kurt felt himself well with happiness as he spoke in return. "Volo."

"Ut osculum sponsi." As soon as the words had left the preist's lips, the two wrapped their arms around eachother, and their lips met.

Once the two pulled apart they let their foreheads rest against eachother's. "I love you." Blaine whispered, and watched as a tear of joy stream down Kurt's cheek.

"I love you too..."

**Okay, I'm considering continuing it into their first night as a married couple, and I'm not sure if I should, I would really appreciate some feedback. Reviews are always helpful! 3 **


End file.
